The Ever-Present Darkness
by Healer Kira
Summary: The events of SPM from the point of view of Mr. L. Includes where he came from and when he was created. One-shot. Mentions of torture.


The Ever-Present Darkness

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoO

You do not know how long I have cursed in this darkness, fighting against the meager, but stubborn shields you put up.

From the moment your brother first started to leave you in the dust, as the forgotten younger sibling, I was there. I was the intense jealously, the hatred you felt if even for a moment at your brother's accomplishments. You thought that you would never live up to that, and he would always be better- of course, then you pushed the shameful emotions to the back of your mind, horrified at yourself, and created me.

For years I lurked at the edges of your thoughts, watching as you made foolish mistakes and idiotic actions. Sometimes I even tried to help.

But of course you always forced me away. After all, I was the evil, the darkness that threatened to take over your person. You were afraid of the darkness; you _hated _the darkness with a burning passion. Ah hate, an emotion you felt so deeply for my shadows. The animosity between us only strengthened me.

It was when the jester, Dimentio, kidnapped you from the cell at Castle Bleck that I truly began to fight for my freedom.

He tortured you, physically and that made you mentally weak. While it happened, I pounded upon the shields you constructed with all of my strength. You resisted. I told you truths. I said I would take the pain away. But you resisted still.

I never could understand why you wouldn't let me take over, Luigi. I remember there were times when the pain was so great, you wished for the sweet embrace of death- it was then you were at your weakest. But you were stubborn still, unwilling to let the evil, me, help you, take over your body, and take away the pain.

Yet another thing I cannot understand. He was torturing you until you barely knew your own name. You could tell the only two options were to take the seed or let me take over- but you did neither. How could a weak, foolish man as yourself remain so determined, while under such agony?

I felt it too, you know. Every scrape, punch, kick- everything. To me, it was nothing. I am far stronger than you, an improved version of a weak psyche, if you will. But to you, it was as painful as being in the deepest pits of hell.

I heard your pleas, too. The begging you silently thought in the dark crevasses where I lurked. You promised anything, if only you could be spared from the horrible pain…

You knew these futile pleas only brought the pain of hope, for you knew the only two exits. Yet, you did it anyways, as if hoping some mythological god would swoop in and rescue you.

Fool.

It took a while for you to finally give up, but you did in the end. But not to me, no, to the jester. That is what both irked me and intrigued me; you would rather give your life to a crazy fool, than embrace the darkness you had all along? It was quite the conundrum.

But your efforts to stay pure were foiled in the end, however. Nastasia erased your memories and I was set free! Injured, but still strong, triumphant I had finally escaped the corners of your soul. You were cast back into the shadows, the hated place I had loomed for so many years.

It was irritating, in the beginning, when Count Bleck forced me to believe your precious brother was the one to enact the torture. But I went along with it. I always hated the man anyway; an arrogant, rash hero who always stole everyone's attention. He was the reason you, my unfortunate counterpart, was made so timid, and under-estimated. So fearful of failure and not wanting to out shine your brother. You could have been great, you know. Even more famous than that stupid hero. We are much stronger than him, both mentally and physically.

In fact, I remember that you were the reason I ever lost against him. As soon as we would start to fight, you distracted me each time, making it so I couldn't dodge his punches or kicks, or use Bro-bot to its fullest capacity. We could have defeated him, you know. I might have even gone back in to the shadows after we had gotten our perfect world, and you could've had a flawless heaven… Wouldn't that have been nice? If only you hadn't loved your stupid brother so much…

You wouldn't believe how angry I was when that blasted jester destroyed us, sending me back into the recesses of your mind as our body was sent to the Underwhere. I was furious- remember diligently pushing me back again and again as I tried to surface from the shadows once more? You fought against me for hours, I recall, never letting the darkness through…

I am annoyed by it now just as much as I was then.

You remained in control for a while after that, collecting the final Pure Hearts with the other four heroes to try and save the worlds from Count Bleck. The time came to go to Castle Bleck, and you navigated the familiar halls with ease, stubbornly ignoring your brothers questions on why you knew its layout so well. You stayed behind to fight the jester (with my encouragement) and he sent you into unconsciousness long enough to complete his plans.

To this day, it still astounds me you never figured out Dimentio's betrayal. Of course, the stupid dragon and would've never gotten it, but that pink princess has half a good head on her shoulders. You and she should have been able to guess it easily. The jester gave hints every time he spoke; it wasn't exactly the most well-kept secret of the century.

Unsurprisingly, it was Dimentio who finally allowed me the final moments of freedom. Using the Floro Seed you had so willingly swallowed instead of allowing the darkness, he forced me out of the shadows, and restored your memory.

I have to ask; were you truly so surprised that you were Mr. L? It was blaringly obvious, in fact staring you directly in the face… perhaps you simply did not want to admit to yourself that the darkness had finally taken you.

After that, it was the end. You fought off both my control and the control of the jester, ripped out the Floro Sprout, and jumped from the enormous beast just as it was exploding. I watched, once more in the shadows, as the Purity Heart was created, and the Chaos Heart destroyed. A feast commenced, and all the heroes and me were sent back to the correct dimension. The perfect ending.

For you and the other mindless idiots, at least.

I'm still here, Luigi. You can feel my presence, can't you? Hiding at the fringe of your psyche, always watching, always planning. .Until the day you die, I will be the shadow lurking in your mind, influencing your thoughts and your actions. I will never give up. I will never, ever stop.

I had so much fun serving under Count Bleck. Now, I'm just waiting my turn, until I can control your body once more.

Just wait Luigi. I'll be back, you can count on it.

_OoOoOoO_

_Wasn't sure if you guys would kill me or not for posting this, especially when I really need to update Untainted Purity. But I couldn't resist. I was inspired by "You don't know how long…" It's complicated on the inspiration, but hey, at least I got to try my hand at first-person writing! Usually I try to stay away from it because of all the I's…_

_This is based off of yelinna on deviantart's timeline of SPM. She drew the comic 'The Ultimite Show.' If you want to see SPM in a new light, you should defiantly go check out her comic. _

_Anyway, even though this was one of those quick fleeting ideas, it's over a thousand words for once! I haven't been well, with someone trying to bring me down, so that's why everything else has been so short. Sorry. _

_Review!_


End file.
